Something Called Living
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: [SLASH] Sirius has a surprise for Remus... This gift includes butterbeer, chocolates, and one classic song just for Moony... R&R [Sequeal to Something Called Envy]


**Title: Something Called Living  
  
Sequel to _Something Called Envy_**  
  
**Rating: PG-13** (I don't need some ten-yr-old reading a slash and being scared out of his/her wits!)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP, but I wished I did. I mean, who wouldn't want to own it? Even people who've never read the books want to own it! Know why? I can give you about more than a thousand green, papery reasons why... I also don't own the song _Werewolves of London_. That belongs to Warren Zevon and whoever else...  
  
**Warnings: _Very small, very fluffy SLASH._** Don't like it, don't read it, okay? If you haven't read the 3rd, 4th, or 5th books, then don't read, because there are **_SPOILERS_**. (Of course, if you haven't read those books, why did you bother opening this fic?)  
  
**Author's Notes:** I normally do anime fics, but after seeing the 3rd movie, I've had a strong urge to write a HP fics. This is my second HP fic and a sequel to my first one. It's _Sirius/Remus,_ so if you don't like it, get out now. This is your last warning, 'kay? If you_ do _end up reading it, please, please, review! Please with a cherry on top! 

* * *

One blonde-haired Gryffindor boy laid on his four-poster bed, scanning the dictionary. His striped gold and red tie was undone, hanging limply around his neck. Sandy blond hair was disarrayed, a concertrated look on his pale face. His Hogwarts robes hung loosely off his shoulders, covering his back and legs in midnight fabric. He was alone in the boys' dorms, the peaceful calm his only companion. Of course, nothing good could last forever...  
  
"REMMY!" cried a warlike voice, before the door was shoved open. His dark-haired, careless friend smiled, arms spread wide open in a very "TA-DAA!" manner. "I'm baaack...," the boy drawled, laughing.  
  
"I can see that," the other boy said softly, acknownledging his friend's need for attention.... and noticing the lipstick on his pal's cheek...  
  
The playboy flopped on the bed, kicking off his shoes. "So, Remus, some light reading, I suppose?" he asked, pointing at the dictionary. "And here I though you enjoyed _challenges..._ Tsk, tsk, my dear Moony... You know you've already read this one twice! Now, I know it's your favorite book...," joked the boy, reaching for the book. "But, seriously, enough is enough. Move on to the encyclopedia already, mate."  
  
Remus shook his head, then stabbed a finger at an entry in the book. "See, Sirius, _'thridly'_ is a word..."  
  
Sirius peered down, puzzled. Then he barked a bit of laughter. "Hey, you're right," he muttered, looking amazed. "That's a surprise."  
  
His blonde friend pushed the dictionary off the bed and listened to it _CLUNK_ onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Hey, Remus." A slim finger poked the boy.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"My name's in the dictionary," said the dark boy proudly. Remus helped him finish his next sentence: "Except those gits spell it S - E - R - I - O - U - S."  
  
"Ha, ha," the light student replied dryly.  
  
Sirius just grinned and bounced off the bed. Sauntering over to the golden-framed mirrior hanging about his own bed, he began furiously rubbing the lipstick off.  
  
Remus idly wondered who had thrown themself at Sirius this time... Another blue-eyed, young girl, perhaps... Or maybe a brown-eyed one... It hadn't been that long since Remus had been at the end of recieving on the player's kisses. It had been smiple and chaste, but on the lips nonetheless... A month had rolled by and he knew that because werewolves are cursed to keep time of the moon's cycle... Sirius had said nothing, done nothing to even suggest that the kiss had happened. At first, Remus had found it horrifing that another man had kissed him, but then... _accepted_ it, for lack of better words. (Maybe he needed to re-read that dictionary _one _more time...)  
  
"I'm not the only one famous, you know," Sirius commented, still rubbing violently. What had that girl been wearing - red paint? Remus pulled out of his thoughts, shaking the image of Sirius's lips against his own out of his head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The dark boy sat down on the edge of Moony's bed, lipstick still intact. "Sure," he informed the werewolf. "I just have my name in the dictionary... You have an _ENTIRE_ song of your own." He threw his arms out wide to express the intensity of this news.  
  
One light eyebrow rose at the statment. "I do?"  
  
"Sure, ain't you ever heard of Warren Zevon, mate?" barked the boy, ruffling his friend's hair.  
  
A glare was shot Sirius's way, but curiousity forced him to ask, "Who?"   
  
"The Muggle singer!" exclaimed the Animagus, jumping up and boucing like a little child on the bed. "I asked him to write you a song and he did!"  
  
"What?" Both eyebrows rose, staring unbelievingly at his best friend. "Padfoot, what on earth are you talking about?" 

"Okay, okay... You caught me! I've never met him or even asked him to write you a song! But... HE DID WRITE YOU A SONG! MOONY, I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE!"

"... Sirius... You mum isn't dead..."

"Remmy, that _BESIDE_ the point, my old chap!"

Remus looked nervous. "Mate... you're beginning to scare me..."  
  
Sirius flashed a sly, foxy grin and leapt off Remus's bed, rushing over to his trunk. Slamming it open, he began to dig swiftly through his molding junk. Torn robes, a couple broken knick-knacks, forty or fifty Chocolate Frog cards, and homework that had suddenly disappeared a long time go flew out of the trunk. Finally, reaching the bottom of the mess, he pulled out two bottles of butterbeer, a box of chocolates, and one beat-up Muggle radio.  
  
Quickly, he dumped all this on Remus's bed, then checked his watch. "Okay, we have five minutes until your song comes on..." he murmured, more to himself then to his best friend.  
  
"Padfoot, what is going on?" inquried the light boy, looking at the pile on his bed.  
  
"I requested them to play your song at three-fifteen this Saturday. That'd be _today_, if you haven't checked the calendar," explained Sirius, his very serious (okay, that was an intended pun) face making Remus worry. Sirius _NEVER _lived up to his name... Something big was probably about to happen... And just the two of them were here to witness it...  
  
"Uh, Sirius?" Remus glanced nervously at his pal. "Where's Prongs and Wormtail?" He wasn't exactly sure if he really wanted to know the answer...  
  
"Peter's locked in the thrid floor bathroom and James is chasing Evans again," came the prompt reply.  
  
"PETER'S LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM?" roared Remus, getting off his bed and trying to exit the room. Two firm hands grabbed the boy by the wrists and restrained him.  
  
"Remmy, where the bloody hell are you going?" snapped the dark boy, tightening his grip on his friend. "I 'specially _snuck_ out off school grounds, only so I could _call_ that Muggle radio station and make them play _your _song! You can't leave now!" he whined.  
  
Remus struggled, yelling, "PETER IS LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM! ARE YOU DENSE, PADFOOT? I'M GOING TO GO AND GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"  
  
"BUT YOUR SONG -!" the black-haired boy hollered back, letting go of one wrist to pull out his wand.  
  
Before Remus could make a break for it, the wand made a _SNAP_, then a _HISS_, and his wrists were firmly tied to his one of the four corners of his bed. Glaring at the crazy criminal, he said, "Sirius, have you gone mental?"  
  
"No," he answered calmly, pulling the antenna of the radio over to the window. "I just think we can save Peter after you hear my gift to you..." He began fiddling with the raido, trying to figure out how to turn it on.  
  
Remus sighed, "It's not going to work here... Muggles items don't work at Hogwarts..." Honestly, when was his rebellious friend ever going to read _Hogwarts: A History?_  
  
Sirius sent another sly smirk his blonde friend's way. "Oh, believe me, _this_ radio WILL."  
  
_Great..._ Now they could put illegal charming on Sirius rap-sheet, along with friend-napping. Speaking of which... Remus tugged at the ropes that bound him. No such luck - this wasn't a child's charm. Of course, he wasn't exactly dealing with a child. He was dealing with Sirius Black, local charmer and curser extrordinaire of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
The famous Black seemed to have gotten the radio working... Three-ten. Five more minutes, then Sirius would release him... _hopefully_.  
  
"Okay," Sirius laughed and pointed his wand at Remus's hands. A loud _CRACK_ and the ropes fell lifelessly on to the floor.  
  
"You're letting me leave?"  
  
"No," Sirius barked, smirking again. _Jeeze, he must be a decent of the Chesire Cat_, thought Remus. _With a smirk like that..._  
  
A piece of chocolate was shoved under his nose.  
  
"It's Muggle, but still delicious," Sirius assured him, as the light boy took a bite. _Mmm..._ Yes, it really was good. A fluttering thought past into Remus's mind: Was there love potion in this? But he shook his head (mentally, of course, because he didn't need Sirius teasing him for being any crazier than the dark rebel), throwing all thoughts of Sirius having _those_ type of emotions for him out. But, even though the thoughts had been kicked out, the blush was still creeping up his cheeks, hot as hell...  
  
The dark student hadn't noticed the tomatoe-looking boy. Instead, he was opening the butterbeers. "Here," and he handed one to Remus, who took a giant swig of it.  
  
The radio was playing a commercial for a local London store. Three-thirteen. Two more minutes, then he would fly out of this room to save Peter. _Yeesh_, Sirius could certainly be inhumane sometimes...  
  
"Okay, and we're _baaack_," annouced the radio personality. It was deep voice, soothing to the ears. Sirius gave Remus an excited look as he galloped around the radio. 'This is it,' he mouthed, silently falling into giggles.  
  
Moony nodded and continued listening, as Sirius stopped dashing around.  
  
"Now, today, we have a special song to play. This one goes out to a lucky bloke name Remus Lupin, who seems to have a secret admirer. We got a call three days ago, from a _mysterious _caller -" The man clearly drawled out 'mysterious' for all the fangirls listening out there. "- who wanted us to dedicate this song to this Remus with much love and laughs. Okay, Remus, if you're listening today, this song's for you. _Werewolves of London_, ladies and gents..."  
  
The song began to play and before Remus could ask what was happening, Sirius had jerked him into a silly mixture of waltzing and head-banging.  
  
And the Muggle contraption played on:  
  
_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand _

_Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain _

_He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's _

_Going to get himself a big dish of beef chow mein _

_Werewolves of London_  
  
Here Sirius whisked his friend into a silly, little twirl, then dipped him, nearly dropping him. But before any protests could be heard, the Animagus had got Remus back on his feet and was jumping-and-jiving with the werewolf, Padfoot singing along (off key, mind you).  
  
_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door _

_Better not let him in _

_Little old lady got mutilated late last night _

_Werewolves of London again _

_Werewolves of London_  
  
Both the singer and Sirius mimicked a wolf's howl... quite badly too... _He's mental, absolutely mental,_ thought Remus, eyes-bugging at his friend's, ahem, "interesting" dance moves.  
  
_He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent _

_Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair _

_Better stay away from him _

_He'll rip your lungs out, Jim _

_I'd like to meet his tailor _

_Werewolves of London_  
  
Another poor howl... Giving in, Remus humored him and howled (stunningly better from years of practice).  
  
They rocked-n-rolled over the dorms, swaying and singing... and howling at the top of their lungs. They were sure the entire school had heard them by now, but they didn't care... It was one of the moments when you couldn't help but dance and sing when it came on. Just like the song Wild Thing, you just had to move with the beat...

... you just_ HAD_ to live up the moment...  
  
"Werewolves of London!" squealed Sirius, doing a very passionate air-gutair, standing on James's trunk.  
  
"Nah!" corrected Remus, moon-walking (no pun intended here, though). "_WEREWOLF_ of London!"  
  
_And they both rippled into golden laughter...  
  
Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen _

_Doing the Werewolves of London _

_I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen _

_Doing the Werewolves of London _

_I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's _

_His hair was perfect _

_Werewolves of London _

_Draw blood_  
  
"AHWOOOOOOOO!" yelped Sirius, while Remus backed him up. They both flopped on the floor, laughing.  
  
"See...?" panted the dark boy. "Wasn't that worth it, Remmy?"  
  
Remus nodded, but then bolted up. "I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT PETER!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After Peter had be rescued, the mousy boy went to find James. Remus was sure that Wormtail wanted James to curse the Slytherins who had locked him in (the plump boy knew that under no circumstances was the werewolf getting involved).  
  
After the saved-boy had left, Remus went back up to his room, to find Sirius asleep on his bed. He shook his head, simling. Tip-toeing, he went over and tucked the dark-haired beauty in. Then, pausing nervously, he made a important decision.  
  
Well... this decision wouldn't change the world or anything like that... But it just might change Sirius and Remus's already-odd relationship.  
  
He bent down and gave his sleepy pal a kiss on the lips.  
  
Sirius opened his groggy eyes for a second, but his blonde friend murmured, "Go back to bed, Siriee..." The boy nodded and allowed Slumberland to claim his weary thoughts once more...  
  
Remus smiled, lightly and softly. Sure, there were no lipstick marks where his lips had been, but it wasn't something Sirius could just wash off either. It was pact between two people to always be there for each other. Padfoot had suggested the pact during their first kiss, and Moony was the one who finished it.  
  
Now whoever said their relationship was 'odd' was obviously lying through their grimy, yellow teeth... Sirius and Remus were _NOT_ odd. Just queer, that's all.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Two weeks later the song was still in the blonde boy's head. Sirius had surprised him with the album and the lyrics. It had become his theme song - secretly, of course, seeing as only Sirius and Remus knew about it. But he wasn't sure how he'd ever get to listen to the song again, as he required a Muggle contraption to play it. Sirius had made a few suggestions (all illegal, of course). But he had rebuked the advice.  
  
The two boys had been caught by nearly all their teachers for singing or humming the song in class. Even the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had heard them singing it. But the old man had just smiled gently and began humming along. He was so very pleased that Remus had a good enough friend like Sirius to ease his troubles... but then again, Sirius was also known for inflicting most of the young boy's other troubles. But, hey, what were friends for, after all?  
  
James and Peter knew the song by heart too by the time they had heard it sung for the millionth time... And they _HATED_ the song with purple passion. Every time Padfoot and Moony got together, the song was sure to follow... They sung at meals, during class, in the dorms, before bed... Oh, yes, they certainly loathed it. But what made them even madder is that they couldn't understand why their two friends were so enraptured by the song...  
  
Later that day when James had Severus Snape, a greasy Slytherin boy, at his mercy, he called to Sirius, "Want to join me?"  
  
The dark boy, merely brushed his sexy hair out of his line of sight and began singing,_ "If you hear him howling around your kitchen door -"_ He shook a finger at the two, lost in his own musical world. _"- Better not let him in! Little old lady got mutilated late last night! Werewolves of London again!"_ A fake howl and he danced past the two shocked students, wiggling and jiggling as he went. Still singing, he left James to his cruel games.  
  
"What - the - bloody - hell - was -_ THAT_?" gasped James, staring at the end of the hall were Sirius had stood minutes before.  
  
He looked at Snape, shrugged, and then pocketed his wand and jogged after the crazy Padfoot.  
  
The black-haired human-greaseball slicked back his gross hair, muttering, "Gryffindors... all mental... the whole lot..." And he glided away.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**THE END**  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N's: **Did you like it? Who's up for thirds?! Let me know! The review button's right down there! Hehehe! Thanks!


End file.
